Carpet Angels
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Every year after the first Minnesota snow, the guys of Big Time Rush would make snow angels. Just because they aren't in Minnesota anymore doesn't mean traditions need to stop.


**Title: **Carpet Angles

**Word count: **About 1,061

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit! If I owned a lot of things would be different!

**Beta: **NOPE! So let me know if you see any big things! Or small for that matter! JUST LET ME KNOW!

**Summary: **Every year after the first Minnesota snow, the guys of Big Time Rush would make snow angles. Just because they aren't in Minnesota anymore doesn't mean traditions need to stop.

**Author Note**: This really old... I found it on my computer and decided to post it!

Review?

* * *

><p>"Carlos would you like to explain what exactly you are doing?" James asked standing between Logan and Kendall. The three friends stared down at the Latino, who was spread out on their living room floor, currently making carpet angels.<p>

"We got snow." Carlos answered, titling his head up to smile at his friends, arms and legs still moving in spazzing motions.

Kendall and James shared looks, while Logan spoke, "Dude, did you hit your head again?" The teen bent down to search for bruises on Carlos. "Because you can't get another concussion, you are still recovering from the roof skating last week." A look of general concern passed across the face of the bands designated genius.

Carlos swatted the hands away and glared up at his best friends. "We don't have snow here." he stated rolling his eyes, as if his friends should understand the complicated mind of Carlos Garcia. "Minnesota got its first snow of the season."

"Oohh," James moaned in understanding, while nodding his shaggy head. "Carrying on the tradition?" he asked pulling out his lucky comb and running it through this hair.

"Yep," Carlos nodded, repeatedly hitting his head on the carpeted floor, before starting his spazzy dance once more.

"All righty then," Kendall muttered, a small smile playing across his face. Kendall caught Carlos's eye and a matching smile grew on the Latino's face. With a giant leap and to James and Logan's surprise the leader of Big Time Rush dove to the apartment floor landing with arms spread next to Carlos.

"Dude," James cried, comb going limp in his hand, Logan stood on his right mouth open with shock.

"It's tradition!" Kendall stated, grin never faltering from his face. "Come on." The leader flopped down, with his arms and legs spread, joining Carlos in carpet angels.

"This better not ruin my hair." James yelled slipping his lucky comb back into his pocket and lowering himself to the floor between Carlos and Kendall.

"I can't believe I am about to do this." Logan gowned staring down at his band mates and best friends.

"Come on Logie." Carlos called. The Latino kicked his leg out to nudge his still standing friend, but missing due to the two foot gap that divided the two teens.

"I need new friends." the genius muttered shaking his head and fighting a smile. Logan followed his friends lead and crawled to the ground between James and Carlos.

The four members of Big Time Rush lounged on the apartment floor, forming a small circle heads meeting in the middle. Each boy shifting and twitching in their own version of carpet angels.

"I can't believe were doing this." James muttered his only response was the sound of moving carpet and a snort from Logan's direction.

* * *

><p>Gustavo barged through the lobby of the Palm Woods apartments, knocking over anyone in his way. Bitters, the apartment's manager called from his counter demanding the producer to stop. His command went unheard or ignored by the angry man. Gustavo was on a mission of destruction and his goal was the dogs of Big Time Rush. Kelly hustled at the producer's heels, gasping apologies to the fallen people and throwing a check at bitters, to shut him up. Gustavo slammed the elevator button and the two shuffled into the metal box. The small buttons lit up till it landed on the designated floor.<p>

The lobby was left in silence all eyes on the elevator doors. Joe stood in the door way to the pool, pulling out her cell phone. Typing in a quick message and choosing a contact the text message was sent. "Good luck," Joe whispered, with a small laugh. The blond slipped her phone back into her jean shorts and stepped back out to the pool avoiding to next hit of hurricane Gustavo.

* * *

><p>"This is nice," Kendall muttered, staring up at the apartments ceiling, a sentimental smile on his face. His arms and legs still flapping occasionally bumping James and Carlos.<p>

"Way to ruin the moment." James snorted glad that his friends couldn't see the smile that refused to leave his face.

"What I mean," Kendall began, "It's nice to get back to our roots and staying true to ourselves by keeping up old traditions."

"No matter how childish the traditions maybe." Logan piped in.

"But it is still," Kendall began, trailing off when his phone let out a ring from the couch. "Text!" He announced crawling over James to grab is cell. "It's from Joe," the leader continued to inform flipping open the device to read the message.

The screen barely had time to turn light up, when the apartment door burst open and Gustavo burst in. "DOGS!" the producer yelled, nostrils flaring.

"Yes Gustavo?" Kendall asked, tossing his phone back to the couch, Joe's message forgotten. The leader crawled back to his spot on the carpet to once again join in his friends in making carpet angels.

"What are you doing?" the producer seethed, smoke could almost be seen coming from his ears.

The four members of Big Time Rush continued to flail their limbs, "Carpet angels!" The all chorused.

"It's tradition!" Carlos added, with a childish smile. "We do it every year."


End file.
